Ink
'''Ink '''is a character by Phaet the Dove. Please don't edit her without my permission. Thank you! She is a strong-willed and determined dragon and the daughter of a devout believer in RainWing and NightWing integration. Ink will do anything to protect her tribe and her family, even if it means overstepping social boundaries and risking her own self-respect to save everyone else. In order to help the independence of the NightWing tribe, she risks disguising as a RainWing in order to convince Queen Glory to set the NightWings free from the rainforest. Background Ink resides in the NightWing village of the rainforest with her father, mother, and grandfather. She has a pet sloth named Quill. Due to the fact that she lives during the time of NightWing and RainWing integration, Ink is urged to fit in with NightWings and RainWings alike by her family. Ink, however, disagrees with her family's beliefs. She believes in strength and independence for all NightWings alike, and that they should not be forced to serve under a queen of a different tribe with different beliefs. However, as a member of the NightWing family she was born to, they insist upon her devout belief in what her parents are believing. Ink, being the stubborn and strong-willed dragon she is, disagrees with such commands and chooses not to follow them. Personality In the beginning of her tedious life at the rainforest, Ink is more of an outcast in her family than one that would be treasured and prized by all of them. She does not follow the rules of her family nor particularly seems to regard her family's beliefs in relation to her own. Despite this, she is a kind dragon who does not wish to embarrass her family, but simply wants to stay true to herself and her beliefs. She adores her mother, despite the fact that she has been embarrassed by Ink time and time again, and will do anything to save her. When her mother reveals that she wishes the NightWings had been independent once more, this was all Ink needed to disguise herself as a RainWing and approach Queen Glory. She has difficulties with her own self-confidence, due to her parents' constant mistreatments of her beliefs, as well as the general mistreatment of her beliefs throughout the primarily RainWing villages. Early in life, whenever, she would be shunned for her strong belief in NightWing independence and some of the injustice that NightWings experience, she would handle the situation with confidence and independence, as well as with her own unique twists to her speech. Ink experiences a significant amount of hate, anger, and annoyance from many RainWings around her, causing her to avoid social interaction and generally cause her to be less socially advanced than many others. During her time spent with the NightWings in order to help them with their own independence, Ink displays some of her true colors that were rarely shown in her previous interactions with her family. She proved herself to be a fierce dragoness, perhaps not physically but most certainly mentally, as well as increasingly strong-willed and determined. She learns, due to newly installed NightWing health program, newfound physical abilities and the necessary agility required to set an example for the other dragons around her. After earning their respect, she is naturally seen as a leader and gains more confidence than she ever thought she had. Her small, socially-awkward self was gone, and in place, a mature dragoness stood. She developed newfound quick-thinking skills and the ability to react to new situations placed in front of her, and was nearly seen as the new queen of the NightWings, despite the fact that Queen Glory still remained on the throne. Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction